Extra Visitors
by xXi-am-switzerlandXx
Summary: I really suk at summaries... But Edward has invited his bestfriend and his girlfriend to his wedding...the Cullens discover things about Bella she never would have told any one ...***During Eclipse
1. Chapter 1

As we drove through the moonlight in an awkward silence, I glanced over at him, merely curious now, if he was still angry. When I looked I noticed his expression was pained and uncomfortable.

"Johnny, are you okay?" His pain started to become mine. He slowed down and pulled up at a nearby rest stop. "Johnny, look at me please. I don't like seeing you like this, please, tell me what's wrong. Please" I pleaded with him; he nodded slowly and got out of the car.

"Stay here for a moment." His voice low and husky. I opened my mouth to complain, but quickly shut it again, leaning my head against the back of the car seat. I closed my eyes, and listened to the car door close quietly. I heard his almost inaudible footsteps around the car, but when they stopped after a while I got worried. I opened my eyes, to see that he was nowhere in sight. I got out of the car-not bothering to close the door behind me-and scanned the deep forest by the camp area; he was nowhere to be seen. At that moment I saw his elegant figure leap out of the shadows, almost cat-like. He walked towards me but stopped about ten feet away.

"I'm no good for you Charlotte. I need to leave, but I don't think I can."

"Then don't..." I took a few steps towards him, and in turn he leaned back slightly. "If you don't think you can leave, stay. Please, Johnny stay. I love you so much Johnny, do realise what would happen to me if you left? If you up and walked out of my life without so much as a 'Cya later'. I'll probably end up in an asylum, or a...a grave." My voice was almost a whisper. I took one last glance at him, looking into his eyes like there was no tomorrow. I could read almost all the emotions in his eyes. 'Johnny' I thought 'I know you can hear me, I know what your going through. Even though I can't feel your emotions I sure can see them. Johnny I love you. With all my heart, if you leave I swear I will end my life. I don't care what you say, what you think, if you leave, I'm going to die.' I slowly turned around, and started towards the side of the road, past his car. I smiled internally and kept going. I was going to win this, whether he liked it or not.

"Think about it. 'K?" I called over my shoulder. My walk fastened as I got to the side of the road. About ten seconds later, I heard the familiar sound of the engine start, then the squeal of the tyres as he turned around. He started to creep the car up beside me and I tried to hide my smile.

"Lotte, get in the damn car. You'll freeze." I looked over at him, a half smile planted on his face. "I promise, Charlotte. I'm not leaving. I swear. How can I when you're always doing that to me, huh?" I noticed that the car wasn't moving any more- I didn't even notice myself stop. I inched toward the car, teasing him as he always does to me. I got in the backseat, making it even worse for him. He chuckled quietly, then broke the silence.

"Where do you wish to go my lady?"

"Your home will do pleasantly. Thank you, John." I mimicked his English accent, and annoyed him profusely. He hated it when I called him John.

"You know it would me much more pleasant, if you sat in the front. But I'm not stopping the car again, so I guess you'll have to stay there." He grinned at me through the mirror. So, even without meaning to, I unbuckled my seat belt and climbed awkwardly into the front seat. The next thing I knew he was pulling me into his lap-While he was still driving!!!- and put one arm around my waist to keep me from moving.

We-meaning he- drove in a _very_ comfortable silence to his house...sorry _Mansion_. Honestly, I don't know why he bought such a big house, he's the only one that lives in it. Well, I live there to, now that my father is in prison for rape and murder of his own wife - when the police finally got around to finding me a home, Johnny was there, feeling sorry for me. I walked up to him, not knowing what I was doing at the time, but then he seemed so gentle, so human. Later on I tried to figure out why I never got to see him on sunny days, or why he always leaned away from me, I don't think I even hugged him up until last month. But, when I met him, everyday we grew fonder of each other. That was up until I asked to tell me what his big secret was.

He pulled into his half-a-mile long drive-way and sped up-like he always does-with me staring at him like an idiot, still on his lap. He pulled up in his garage and cradled me in his arms as he got out of the car, kicking the door shut behind him.

"Lotte, mind pressing the keypad for me, my hands are a little full." He murmured softly in my ear. I looked over and pressed in the password as well as my thumb print, to open the door. "Now...I have a surprise for you." He said as he walked through the hallway, and into the kitchen. He gave me a soft squeeze and threw me gently onto his back and started to run through the house. Ten seconds later he stopped in front of my bedroom door and crouched so I could get down.

"So, a surprise, huh? What kind of surprise?" I eyed him suspiciously, because of the evil grin plastered on his face.

"A good one. Now open the door." I reached for the door, opened it only to come up with nothing. There was absolutely no difference to my room what-so-ever. I mean I had to scan it for a couple of minutes, coz it was a pretty big room. But, as I said: No difference.

"There's nothing different." As I had previously stated.

"Check the bed, sweetheart." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers up my spine. I half ran over to my bed, when I reached it, there was a very well designed envelope on the bed. I belly-flopped onto the bed and took the envelope, looking closely at the address. It was from: Mrs Alice Cullen. 'Who the hell is that' I thought to myself. I heard Johnny chuckle beside me as he went to lay down on the bed as well.

"Open it." He said with a gleam in his eye. I didn't even know this woman and she was sending me very well garnished letters. Though, still without indecision, I opened it, and there in a very elegant script was:

**Johnny Stayne and Charlotte Tuck**

**are invited to the wedding of**

**Miss Isabella Swan and Mr Edward Cullen**

My mouth fell open in shock. Little Bella, was getting married.

"OhmygodBella'sgettingmarried." There was an awkward silence after my little outburst. "But, who's Edward Cullen?" I looked over at Johnny, who was smiling in joy.

"An old friend of mine." He looked away...a little too quickly.

"What kind of old friend?" Did you hear it? That was the click in my brain.

He still hadn't answered me, he was still to busy staring at the ceiling. So, I did what my body told me to do. I rolled onto him, grabbing his wrists and holding them above his head, and straddling his waist.

"Johnny, I want the whole truth and nothing, but the truth. You got me?" He gave me a stern nod. And I continued. "Is Edward Cullen a vampire?" He frowned at me for a second.

"Yes. He rang me a couple of days ago to tell me himself that he was getting married and we were invited, but then Bella found out that you were with me and told Alice to send you an invite, for me to surprise you with." He said this in one breath- unbelievably. Then the evil grin came back. I got scared.

"My turn." This time he returned the favour. He grabbed my wrists easily and rolled over so I was beneath him. He set his forehead on mine, his eyes mimicking the lust in mine. That's when the kissing started, I wondered, as he let me breath for about two seconds, if Bella got the same feeling I did when Johnny kissed me. All too soon, as always, it was over, he sighed and rolled over again facing the ceiling.

"Johnny-boy?" I said to him in a giggle.

"Yeah, Lotte-girl?" He said as he rolled to his side. He automatically started fiddling with my hair. A half smile on his face.

"When are we leaving? For the wedding I mean."

"Tonight if you like. Would you like to go eat and I'll pack. I am a lot faster at these things you know." I sighed aloud. I thought while he got up, pulling me up with him. He was right but it would take me at least five minutes to get to the kitchen.

"Okay, would you mind carrying me to the kitchen...Please, oh please, with a blood covered cherry on top." You got to admit, even though he through me the oddest look when I said that, you could tell his mind was in hysterics.

"Hop on then. Just remember, I'm not a pack mule." He crouched so I could get on his back.

"Ugh...Whatever. You know you love it."

"Mmm...Love you." He picked my hand up from his neck and kissed my palm. He didn't bother standing he just jumped from the side of the bed, out the door, and of course the next second we were in the kitchen again. "Hurry up and eat something. I'll be five minutes." He said as he set me down, he started towards the door again.

"Ok. Oh and Johnny-boy?" He turned his head to the side, listening. "Love you too babe." He grinned, showing his gleaming white teeth and before I could blink he was gone...again. Sigh...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry bout the VERY late post, was caught up in school work. But here it is...meeting Eddie-puss lol.  
if anyone wants to know...what i imagined Johnny's house to be, there is a pic on my profile. Happy Hunting.**

**Peace OUT!**

We boarded the plane easily, it was the going down and getting off part I was worried about. I hated flying; I'd take driving over this any day. We landed- thank god- safely in Seattle, with hours to spare.

"So, before we go to Forks is there anything that you want to do while we're here?" Johnny asked as we made our way to baggage pick-up.

"I don't know, this is my first time on the coast, but, that's kind of already been scratched off. One, because I know you won't go any where without me and the fact that if any other guy looks at me the way they shouldn't be you'd probably end up murdering them. And two, you know I don't go out in the sun that much." I pointed to myself. "Cancer-phobia freak remember." He chuckled to himself and picked up our bags.

"Where are we supposed to be meeting this guy anyway? Huh?" I looked across the crowd, then back at him. He pointed outside, and guess what? It was raining. I loved the rain, but honestly I didn't know how Bella was surviving here. She craved sun, no-matter what. I smiled and kept following his lead. We made our way out into the drizzle to the car park. Then I thought, how can you not recognise a Vampire? No, how can you not recognise a Vampire's car? I mean come on; they practically drive as fast as they run. So, it has to be a really good car.

"Typical Edward. After Fifty years he still drives the same fucking car." Johnny mumbled aloud. He was looking dead ahead at a silver Volvo sitting stationary and alone at the end of the lot. "Stop, Charlotte, don't move." I gave him an odd look, but obeyed, I stayed perfectly still- well not perfectly, but you know what I mean right. The car door opened and there she was, a little shorter than I imagined, but it was her. Then the other door opened, a man got out, I looked at him for the briefest of moments, then back at Johnny and back to the guy again. They looked almost identical, it was bloody freaky. All the while there was Bella grinning at me like an idiot. I decided to cut her some slack, I rolled my eyes and half ran to her. I stopped and stood inches away from her face, mimicking her grin.

"Hi Bella."

"Hi Lotte." I relaxed a bit then gave her a hug. Even though we'd been best friends since kindergarten, I was the only one that remembered what she was like when she got too excited. I left my arm around her shoulder and lead her toward the guys.

"So, are you going to introduce me Bella? Or is this handsome man just your chauffer?" I smiled at him and he returned it and looked to Bella. She stumbled over here words, like she couldn't concentrate properly.

"Umm...uh. This is umm...Charlotte. Edward, Charlotte. Charlotte, Edward." This wasn't like Bella, what the hell is wrong with her?

"Pleasure. Bella, this is Johnny. Johnny, Bella, ma bestest best fwend." I chuckled at my voice, I was starting to get a cold. "Can we go now? I think I'm sick."

"Sure, hop in." W-o-w even there voices were alike. We all got into the car, guys in front, me and Bella in back.

"So, Bells, how have you been?"

"Well, depends what you mean. Do you mean, from when I left Phoenix? Or do you mean from when you moved?"

"When you moved, love. All the det's, please." I looked in the front for a moment and Johnny was listening too, but Edward looked confused.

"Charlotte..." He said "What does det's mean?" I smiled at him; he was the only person that actually asked me that question.

"Details.... Any who, Bella, please."

"Okay. Well I moved to Forks, went to school for a day, scared the shit out of Edward. Didn't see him for the next week. When he came back he introduced himself to me, then kept going on about something, and kept saying it would be best if we weren't friends. Any who, blah, blah, blah. Etcetera, Etcetera, Etcetera. The day I end up going to his house, right. Jasper said Emmett wants to play baseball. So, I under absolutely no stress making this decision what so ever, say yes." I gave her a look of utter mock horror and she continued.

"I know, it's weird. But, I ended up going. Any way, Alice said that we were going to have visitors-meaning a small coven-in the town and the Cullen's all hoped that they'd just pass through. However, they heard them playing and wanted to join us. By the way I wasn't playing, just a point of fact, plus they wouldn't have let me play any way, they know how clumsy I am." I saw Edward in the corner of my eye nodding his head.

"So, when they came to the clearing slash baseball field we were in, the guy that I thought was the uh, leader, wasn't. So, after Carlisle spoke to Laurent. The guy flanked on Laurent's right caught scent of me. And well he kind of stuck to hunting me over the next, what, two, three days?"...

__________________________________________________________________________________

We stopped at a restaurant on the way, because I got hungry and Edward thought Bella should eat something too. As Bella and I sat there eating I thought about her _fiancé_. Edward... He seems nice enough, but I wanted to know more about him. I've been like a sister to Bella since we were both about, I don't know, 4, so we always knew everything about each other. But, this guy was odd and he reminded me _way_ too much of Johnny. I looked over at him, one eyebrow raised. He smiled at me and kept talking to Johnny. It was bloody weird. Then I thought about what Johnny said to me the day he told me what he was. He said that some Vampires had powers, well, extra powers that they shouldn't have. Oh my gosh...

"Umm... Edward? Umm. Ugh, never mind."

"Charlotte, its okay, Johnny should have told you, but yes I do have an extra 'power'. I can read people's minds. With one exception." He said in a hushed tone. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

I sat there shocked as his words sank in. Then, I remembered.

"What exception?"

"Me." Bella spoke up as she finished her meal. "I'm the only one he can't hear. You always said there was something wrong with my brain anyway." She giggled to herself and looked at Edward. He smiled at her, but it was odd, like he was half confused and half upset. I wondered what was wrong with him. I decided to try and talk to him through my thoughts, since I knew he could hear them now.

_Edward. _His eyes snapped to my direction, but he was facing Johnny. I continued. _How much do you love her?_ He fully turned to me to answer.

"Undoubtedly, a lot." He grinned and turned towards her, then back to me.

"Hmm. Good. Now, can we go now? These seats are really uncomfortable for some people." I looked at Bella who was smiling and shaking her head. "What are you smiling at? They are!"

"Nothing and yes they may be. But, you do remember what I said in 5th grade right? You _always_ have something to complain about." She emphasised the word always, because quite frankly it was true. I actually admitted to it in 5th grade, but there was something about Bella that she _always _did too. We exited the restaurant and made it to the Cullen's house in a matter of minutes. Edward drove as fast as Johnny too.

__________________________________________________________________________________

We'd split off into groups after hours of being at the Cullen house. Johnny was with Edward, Jasper and Emmett playing halo 4. I was with Bella and Alice, whilst Rosalie was picking out her formal dress with Esme. Carlisle was apparently still at work.

At the moment Alice was trying to converse Bella into going to this massive graduation party in Port Angeles after the ceremony. I'd just figured out how Edward could go through the stage without getting himself killed, therefore allowing him unlimited ammo and 1st place.

"Hey, Charlotte! Get over here!" That would be Edward. I took a glance at Alice to see if she would allow me to leave the 'group', she quickly nodded in acknowledgement and continued to argue, as I went over to take my place in between the guys.

"So, how do I do it?" Edward asked in a hushed tone. _You wanna do it this way._ "Yeah, so they don't follow it." From there I told him how to manoeuvre through the stage without being detected successfully and also earned a seat in the middle of the lounge (which originally belonged to Emmett before Edward and Jasper threw him out the front window to give me this 'special' seat).

OoOo

Okay, so after a while the game got boring. Everyone went off their separate ways when Carlisle got home, you could tell in his presence that he was the ultimate father figure. He was the nicest man I have ever met and I'm wishing I had him as a father. Then there was Edward, his first son, and a Johnny look alike. I got extremely frustrated about how they acted around each other. I don't know if it was the fact that they can read each others mind or what, but it's plain weird. So, I decided to elaborate on this... somehow.

Johnny, Edward, Bella and I were in the garage working on Edward's said "shitty" Volvo, so Johnny says. Although Bella was just sitting there doing absolutely jack, she was still here. Edward and Johnny were discussing aerodynamics and I, well I was trying to keep up. The last thing I heard was "No, I don't ..." Which really ticked me off, cause it was the 7th unfinished sentence they'd said. So, I decided to cut in. Loudly.

"GUYS!" That got their attention. "I am trying to learn here to, okay. I would at the very least like a fruitful conversation between the three of us, instead of this inane babbling, that doesn't make sense. Please!"

"Sorry Charlotte. I'm just so used to answering Johnny's thoughts through my own. I apologise." Great, way to make me feel bad Edward... _Don't apologise. It's okay. _I thought to the both of them.

"Can I ask though? How do you guys know each other so well?" Finally, Bella turned her attention to us.

"Yeah, that and why do you guys act so much alike as well? It's just weird, I feel like I'm staring at to Edwards or something." So she did notice.

"How about we go inside first. Bella looks like she's going to fall off the stool." Johnny suggested with a chuckle.

We went into the living room and settled on the couch, Johnny and I on one side, facing Bella and Edward on the other. Edward decided to start. "Johnny and I's past was when I wasn't with Carlisle, my true adolescent stage, as he likes to call it." He said with a smirk. Johnny then joined in.

"When I found Edward, he was sitting there like a black cat against a white wall. He had no idea how to hunt, animal or man. So, he just gave up and sat at the train station without a care in the world. It was about 10 at night when I saw him, he had the most evil expression on his face when he sensed me coming, but it was the most pathetic growl I'd ever heard. He was so weak; the only thing he could manage was a choke and a moan.

"I sat down next to him and gave him a blood pack that I'd just stolen and he couldn't even take it."

"I was sitting there so long I couldn't move. I'd been ready to kill myself, but I didn't know how."

"So, I opened his mouth and fed him like a little kid. He was hopeless." By this time Bella was almost balling her eyes out. She couldn't stand seeing him pain, let alone hear about him to already have gone through it.

"Over the next few weeks, Johnny and I worked as a team. Living in England and surviving on the scrap meat that poured out the ships from the outer territories, as they used to call them."

"Wait, scrap meat?" Bella asked confused by the statement.

"He means the convicts. I take there weren't enough to fill the ships to Australia right?" I asked with a smirk.

"You know your history." A statement rather than a question from Edward. I blushed a little, I'm not as bad as Bella and replied.

"Yeah, living with Johnny you have to be, right?" I gave Edward a flashback of my astonishment as Johnny led me into his library for the first time.

"He actually let you in there. I only ever got a flash of it from down the hall, although it has grown a bit." Now Johnny looked confused, then realisation dawned.

"My Library?" I answered with a nod, but at the word of library Jasper and Carlisle appeared at the entrance of the lounge room.

"Someone say library?" They asked simultaneously. Okay, like father like son. Weird. Obviously Johnny felt the same way.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Edward answered. I chuckled and told them of Johnny's _very_ extensive and _expensive _library at the end of his house.

"No offence, Johnny, but I'm sure ours is bigger. Though as separated as it is, much, much bigger." Carlisle continued. "Would you like to see the 'Washington Collection', so aptly named i think it actually speaks for itself." He smiled at us, and I was the first to follow.

* * *

**Hope you liked it....maybe a bit long but eh what can ya do.....  
Please Review...'preaciate it! Peace!! :D**

* * *


	3. AN: Sorry Rangaa :

Well, it's been a while ayye? I'm so sorry guys. I really don't remember the last time I updated. :'( I feel so bad. But, as always, I'll blame it on school, because this time it really was :/

I have a lot going on right now with school, being my HSC year and all (that's grade 12) .

I plan on definitely writing when I'm done with school and before I go to work, and hopefully I'll go back to my weekly updates.

I hope you guys will continue reading (and reviewing of course ^.^ oh how I loved those reviews)  
and also continue enjoying my different takes on these stories.

Also ! I think i'll be continuing Extra Visitors first. So YAYs!

Sorry again! And I can't thank the followers enough for not deleting me on your favourite stories list XD

Peace Out! and Forgive me? :(

Shonald aka .switzerland :D


	4. Chapter 4

JoPOV

Being with the Cullens again was one thing, but doing this with Lotte was just a wholly different experience. I watched her from my place in the corner of the Cullen library. She'd look up and meet my eye every now and then and mouth to me how 'cool' the books were. I didn't have to read her mind to know she was having the time of her life.

As Carlisle made his way to me, I quickly glanced at Edward on the other side of the room. Bella lying lazily across his lap reading Wuthering Heights… again. He nodded pointedly at me and rolled his eyes.  
'I can see you struggling', I thought to him. 'You shouldn't test yourself for this long Edward, you're going to hurt her.'  
He growled loudly, all eyes snapped to him and Lotte, watching what I was doing, zoomed around the corner, always at the ready to insanely defend me at any time.  
"Leave him alone! He's only trying to help."She pleaded with him, needlessly as he continued to growl, her mind repeating it over and over as well. Bella cautiously raised her hand and placed it on his shoulder. The snarling stopped immediately, he looked down at her with soft, loving eyes.

And so I sat shocked, never before had I seen someone distill Edward's anger so quickly. She was a miracle worker. In the past, I had gotten multiple beatings because I'd interrupted his concentration or scared off his dinner. There was no way he could hurt her, I told myself repeatedly. It was the same way I'd convinced myself of Lotte's safety.

My thirst for knowledge swarmed, I wanted to know more about this 'new' Edward. I excused myself from Carlisle's presence and effortlessly picked up Bella and ran outside…

EdPOV

I sat pleased and amused with myself, that I had convinced my previous mentor that I have practically total restraint.  
The absence of Bella let me now see everyone else in the room, her mere presence even clouded my vision. So, I decidedly went to converse with Charlotte. She knew next to nothing about us, apart from what Johnny had told her on the plane over here, she was still a little guarded of us being in the same room alone with her; always glancing over her shoulder to see where we were.

"Do you like it then?" I asked her through the bookshelf, even though she knew I was there, she still jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Huh?" Was her prize response. She was as bad as Bella, no wonder they got along so well, I snickered to myself silently.

"Are you always this articulate?" She blushed and hid behind Jasper's section of old monstrous war books *** (A.n Charlie O'Donnell was right… just sayin')** I chuckled as I watched her try to get away, forgetting which end of the room the door was.

"Do you need some help?" She turned on her heel, preparing to refuse. Her mouth opened preparing a most eloquent answer until she remembered I could here her thought, and considered it a nuisance to repeat herself. And in turn, she stood her ground and scowled at me.

"Are you going to answer any of my questions?" I asked with an amused grin. I could see, in her mind, she was going to answer, but instead she just cracked up and laughed.

**AN. A typical Edward and Bella chapter =.=  
if you wish to know what my mid chapter AN* meant, it was a reference to one of Charlie O'Donnell's vids (aka Charlieissocoollike on YouTube) where he reads a chapter of Twilight and explains the extreme insignificance of "he chuckled darkly"… if you fancy a lil more detail they'll be a link on my page to the vid **** and even if you don't want to know, watch it anyway cause it's Hilarious!**

**On a different note, I an extremely welcome to any suggestions or opinions on the chapter to come…and any more stories really. I'm finding it difficult to come up with a complication or you know, something to make it a little more for me to bear writing it…hence the boring-library-scene-where-nothing-happens-chapter. :D sooo yeah. R&R I guess, pretty please…you know you want to 3**

**P.s sorry for the long A.N .**


End file.
